Afternoon of Konoha
by VampireBassist
Summary: He's back and the love of his life is in the arms of someone else. Ooh, didn't see that coming. TWO-SHOT!
1. He's back

Author's note: Hey! I'm back with a new story! Hope you like it… No flames accepted. Just read and review please. THIS IS NOT A YURI FIC! Takes place during Shippuden. Their clothes are from Shippuden as well. WARNING! Sasuke, Juugo, & Karin are OOC.

Main pairing: SasuSaku; Slight SakuTeamHebi, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

-VampireBassist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise… Naruto wouldn't be so dense not to notice Hinata-chan's feelings for him, and Sakura & Sasuke would be together already.

'_thoughts_'

"speaking"

_-FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Chapter 1: He's Back

It's been two years since Sasuke had left for revenge, and now he's back to claim a certain cherry blossom of his after finishing his ambition. Sasuke walked down to the gates of Konoha, noting the guards his presence. They took him to Lady Tsunade for his punishment. They reached Hokage tower, and knocked on her door.

"Come in," was heard through the door. Sasuke went inside and sat down.

"So, you finally decided to come back," Tsunade said.

"Hn. Where's Sakura and the dobe," he replied.

"Naruto's probably eating ramen, and Sakura? She's at the hospital. Now for your punishment... Hmm… what should I do with you?"

"I killed Itachi, and as a bonus, Orochimaru and Kabuto," Sasuke said, hoping to get his punishment over with already.

"Okay, for your punishment, you are in probation for ten months, allowed in only C or D-ranked missions, and you must have an ANBU with you for two months. Agreed?"

"Hai."

"You're dismissed."

In a puff of leaves, Sasuke disappeared to look for his Sakura.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura was running for her life. She was trying to get away from her so called fans since they found her during her lunch break again. Unfortunately, Karin was getting on to her. Now you're all probably confused onto why KARIN, a. k. a. Sasuke's number 'one' fan girl is chasing after our dear cherry blossom. Well, it all started out like this:

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Karin was walking down Orochimaru's lair, looking for '_her_' dear Sasuke-kun. She ran into a large pool, which was filled with this Sakura-loving potion that was made for Sasuke to use to bathe, but he didn't know that Orochimaru and Kabuto did that._

_Anyway, Karin slipped and fell into the water, but what she didn't know was that one, it had the potion in it; two, when she sees Sakura, she'd be all over her; and three, Juugo and Suigetsu were also in the pool._

_Karin got out of the pool, and ran back to her room, forgetting all about Sasuke. Orochimaru and Kabuto saw what happened and were laughing like two stupid, gay hyenas. The reason they made the potion was because they wanted to intensify Sasuke's feelings for the blossom. Although they _are _gay at some point, they just wanted to see what would happen to Sasuke since he's all emo and stuff._

**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

As Sakura was running, being the klutz she can be, she tripped on an unnoticed twig. She closed her eyes as she waited for the ground to hit her face, but was met with air. Sakura opened her eyes and found two arms wrapped on her waist. She looked up and saw…

* * *

Author's note: Haha. I wanted to end it there for now. Cliff hangers are so FUN! Please review!

-VampireBassist


	2. Didn't see that coming

A/N: Here's chapter two. No flames please.

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

* * *

Chapter 2: Didn't See That Coming

Sasuke was walking down the streets, reminiscing on his genin days until he saw a flash of pink. He stared. '_Sakura!_' He ran to where she ran and saw her trip. He was going to catch her but someone beat him to it. A flash of red was all over his face. Looking at the figure closely, it was Karin. She was wearing a skimpy outfit, probably to impress him again. Wait, WTF?! Why the hell was she here in Konoha?!

"Oi, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the red-head. No reply. Looking at her again, he noticed her position with his blossom. Karin was clinging onto Sakura like there was no tomorrow. He was starting to get sick; him thinking that Sakura was enjoying this but saw her expression. DISGUST was written all over her face. Sakura shoved Karin off of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHEN WE FIRST MET YOU WERE ALL OVER SASUKE, AND BITCHING TO ME ABOUT HOW I SHOULD FUCKING STAY AWAY! NOW YOU'RE ALL OVER ME LIKE SOME SICK LOVE PUPPY. HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET HERE, YOU-!!" Sakura was cut off by someone hugging her back, and another pair of arms on her leg. Looking down, she found Juugo hugging her leg while Suigetsu was trying to cuddle with her. Sasuke was twitching in jealousy, still unnoticed by the Haruno.

"What the hell?" was heard from said Haruno. She tried her best to get them off her, but they wouldn't budge! Suddenly, she felt them come off and held by a new pair of arms. Thinking that it was another annoying fan, she turned around and was about to yell at him but stopped mid-sentence. There was Sasuke in all his glory, holding on to her and glaring at his now EX-teammates.

"S-sasuke," she started, but was cut off by a pair of lips. Sakura stared at him wide-eyed, while he kept kissing her. Noticing her shock, he bit her bottom lip, wanting to taste more of his blossom. Gasping, Sakura opened her mouth, while Sasuke's tongue entered her cavern, exploring it. A second later, she started to respond. After about five minutes of their intense make out, they both broke away, needing air.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I came back for you," was his reply. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu looked stunned since the couple made out in front of them. After that, they started to cry like babies. Juugo was the first to gain his composure.

"Juugo, mind telling me what the fuck is going on? Why the hell are you here?"

"We're here 'cause Suigetsu-teme and Karin-teme wanted to see Sakura-chan so much!! We wanna hug her and just have her!! She's so hot," and he kept rambling on and on about Sakura.

"Okay? Well, let's go, Sakura. You really wouldn't wanna stay with Karin and Suigetsu. Trust me, they're both perverts. I'm not sure who's more perverted though," Sasuke said. The couple started to walk down the street, hand in hand.

Two weeks later, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu went there separate ways after finding out what the cause of their sudden obsession over the pink haired heiress and made a cure for it. Suigetsu had the hardest time to go, since he did like the blossom since he first saw her those few years back. We now turn to the couple, who're both currently sitting in Ichiraku with Naruto and Hinata. Sakura and Hinata were busy chatting away while Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"So, you guys are finally going out, huh?" –slurp– Naruto asked.

"Yeah, dobe. I see you're with the Hyuuga. Finally noticed her feelings?" Sasuke replied.

"Haha, yeah, teme. Just make sure you don't leave Sakura-chan again, and don't hurt her or I'm gonna kick your ass. Got that," he threatened.

"Whatever, dobe. I don't plan on doing that again, promise," the Uchiha promised.

Three years have passed, and Sasuke finally proposed to Sakura. They got married five months later. The reception party went haywire. Naruto got drunk and practically stripped in front of everyone. Poor Hinata fainted. Neji, Sasuke, and Shino were glaring at him, Shikamaru was sleeping, Choji was eating, Kakashi was busy reading to even care, while Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and everyone else were laughing their asses off. A year later, the Uchihas had a daughter named Kitara. Naruto and Hinata were already married, and Naruto was finally Rokudaime. Tenten and Neji were engaged, while Ino and Shikamaru were on their fifth anniversary. It's wonder why Nara hasn't asked her yet. They all lived a happy life.

END

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the end. Sorry again if it's crappy. I kinda got lazy. XD. R&R!


End file.
